Iggy's New Life
by spiritofthedragon15
Summary: To all you Iggy fans out there, this one's for you! This takes place after Fang has left the flock. Iggy and the flock go on a journey to follow a cryptic message Iggy receives in a dream. Along the journey, they come across old and new friends and by the end of it, Iggy's life is changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

Iggy's New Life Ch. 1

Iggy's POV

It's a little around one in the morning and I'm going to break out of this place once and for all. I glance around the corner. No one's there. I listen hard, for footsteps, anything that might catch me. There are none. Ok, this is it! I make a dash for the end of the hall where I know the window is. I crash through expecting some alarm to go off or something. Instead, I hear only the sound of breaking glass. Where are they? I'm now out in the open night air, flying towards the mountains I see in the distance. I look back. There's no commotion. What's happening?

I wake up, my heart pounding. What was up with that dream? Those mountains...they called to me. Yeah, I know that sounds extremely corny, but..._something_ made me want to go there. I have to tell Max.

Emily's POV

I woke up in my little mountain cave where I live. What a strange dream I had! Something told me...some people, people like me, would be coming here. And soon. Two thoughts were going through my mind: Who? And why?

Iggy's POV

I went to find Max and, knowing her, was probably still asleep. Yep, just as I thought. Sprawled on the couch with the remote in her hand and the T.V. on. Slob. I turned the T.V. off and shook her. HARD.

"Wha? Whatsssgoinnnoon? Iggy? Is that you? Whadyawant?"

"Max, wake up! Something very important! Wake up, NOW!"

"Ok, ok I'm up! What's so important that you had to wak-"

"Max, I had this weird dream."

She sat up then, interested. "Oh, yeah? What about?"

I wrinkled my brow. "It was just weird. I was in some building and had to escape but when I did nothing came after me. But the weirdest part was that I was drawn to these mountains and...I have to go there. I have no idea why but it's really calling me! We have to go Max!"

"Uh...Iggy? You do realize how weird this right? I mean, going off in a wild goose chase to find this mountain range of God knows where all because of a dream?"

I looked, well, "looked" squarely at her. "Yes. And I'm going even if you and the rest of the flock aren't."

She sighed and looked at me. "Well, then we can't let you go off on your own so I guess that kinda gives us no choice but to go with you. I'll go wake up the flock."

"Thanks, Max."

"Yeah, yeah, thank me when I know what this is all about."

I went back to my room and looked out the window. _Don't worry. I'm coming. I don't know why but I'm coming._

Emily's POV

This is so extremely weird! I keep getting this...this _message_ or something, not a voice, that keeps telling me people like me are coming. But why? I looked over at my brother's still sleeping form. I wonder if Fang knows them.


	2. Iggy's New Life Ch 2

Iggy's POV

I was on the computer looking, well, "looking" at pictures of mountain ranges in case any would "look" like the ones I'd seen in my dream. None "looked" similar.

"Yo, Iggy. The flock's up and knows. I filled 'em in. They want to know when you want to leave for...whatever mountains you saw. Did you find what they are yet?" Max asked me.

"No, but...I think once we get flying I'll..._somehow..._know. I honestly don't care when we go. What would be the best time for you?"

"Um...Iggy, this is your call. Anytime is good for me."

"Ok...how about today then? That _feeling's_ back. You know, it almost feels as if I have a homing instinct like, _leading_ me to this place. I'm sure I'll find them once we're up in the air."

"Yeah and maybe...we can hook up with..." Max looked uncertain and bit her lip.

"Fang's group? What about Dylan?"

Now she looked even more uncertain. "He'll come with us."  
"Ah. I'll be out in a few. Tell the flock we're leaving today."

"Alright," Max said and left. I resumed my research on my laptop. The Max and Dylan and Max and Fang thing was not my problem.

Emily's POV

Ok, I was seriously wigging out now. That..._feeling_ was back. It told me whoever or _whatever_ was coming today. It was time I told Fang. I looked over at him and his gang. I still didn't understand the whole Max and him and Max and Dylan thing but that was beside the point.

"Fang. Fang. FANG! Wake up!"

"Uh? Huh Em what-?"

"I need to tell you something."

He sits up and looks at me and says, "Um...ok. About what?"

"Well, I've just kept getting these _dreams_ and this weird feeling that someone or _something's_ coming today. You can't leave yet. What if this thing's more dangerous than I can fight alone? I mean, I've always managed on my own before but you can't leave until we know what it is."

I look at him and see he's pondering this.

"All right. I'll wait with you until this _thing_ comes ok? But then we have to leave."  
"That's fine. Thanks Fang."

He gets up and goes over to wake his gang. I'm still confused on why he kept me a secret from Max. Me! His own sister! I mean, we're all the same, as in we all have wings, so what was the big deal? Did he know something about me that I didn't? He wouldn't lie to me...would he? I go to the mouth of the cave and look at the sky. That instinct tells me that whatever's coming would arrive by wing...


	3. Iggy's New Life Chapter 3

Iggy's POV

We were flying through the sky. I always loved the feel of the sun on my feathers and the wind coursing through them. It was the best feeling ever! Nudge was babbling away again and Dylan was being forced to listen. Poor sap. That's what you get for asking her a question on why the sky is blue. I tuned her out. Gazzy had hid some sort of contraption under his jacket and was secretly working on it. I could hear the parts fizzing and snapping. Angel was practicing her flying the way the hawks taught us. Max was actually behind me (gee, I bet _that_ hurt her pride.) She let me take the lead cuz well, it was _my_ dream after all. I turned my thoughts back to "The Dream." I couldn't wait to get to where we were going.

Emily's POV

I was restless, pacing up and down. When would _it_ get here? I was beginning to get anxious. Of course, I didn't show it. I was like Fang in every way possible except for two things. One, he had eyes darker than midnight. Mine were like...well...put together every shade of green imaginable and mix in some ice crystals and there ya go. Two, his only power (that I know of) is to blend in with his surroundings. Mine, well, let's just say it's had a very big impact. Because, you see, I was made to destroy the world.

Iggy's POV

We kept flying all day long, stopping only to drop down in some McDonalds somewhere. Then we were flying again. Gazzy kept his word to Max and put away his contraption for a full hour (if you can believe that.) I was by myself in the lead, (Max and Dylan were conversing a little ways back) and Angel and Nudge were talking about some fashion model or someone when I was suddenly blinded by light. I yelped and wheeled backwards in supprise when a shape began to take form. It was getting clearer...a mountain! I could actually _see_ it! It was as clear as day. I looked over to tell the others when I noticed they had all frozen in place. I was the only one who was moving. Confused I turned back to the mountain. I looked harder at it. Then, it hit me. (A recognition, not the mountain.) This was the mountain from my dream! I was sure of it! This was the way we had to go. But then, a voice spoke. It wasn't in my head (I'm not like Max) but it wasn't from anyone I could see. It said _Iggy, I think you recognize this mountain. Isn't it the one from your dream? This is where you will find your future. It is also where you will find your life. Go west. Your instinct will lead you to it. Memorize this mountain. You know it's calling to you. Go west. What you find there may supprise you._ I looked at the mountain one long last time before it disappeared in a spray of light. My vision went dark again and I realized we were flying like nothing had happened. Strange...but I had to let Max and the rest know. *Iggy explains everything. Too long to rewrite everything.* the flock look at me. Max seems unsure, but says, "Well then. I guess you know where you're going then. Your instinct better be right."

Emily's POV

I finally gave up pacing and was sitting in the mouth of the cave, my head leaning against the cool rock. I could tell Fang's Gang was impatient and ready to get moving. I felt a little guilty, but then pushed the thought aside. They were needed here, at least for now. Very abruptly, I felt, an electric shock shall we say, shoot up my spine. I sat up straight. Suddenly, there was a flash of blinding white light and when it subsided, I noticed 6 people flying in the sky. Flying? Could these be the flock Fang left? I turned to ask him when I saw that he and his gang were frozen in place. Weird. Then, a voice came out of nowhere. It said, _so you recognize these people? You are correct. They are the flock from which your brother left. They will be here in exactly half an hour. Take particular notice to the one in front. The blind one. His name is Iggy. Here, you will find your future. This is also where you must make the choice of your life. Be ready, Emily. They will be here soon._ The voice was gone and in that image of the six bird kids shattered like glass and vanished in that same flash of blinding light. When I opened my eyes again, I saw Fang and his Gang were talking just as if nothing had happened. I walked over to Fang and told him about the vision. *Emily tells Fang what happened. Again, too long to write out. JUST USE YOUR IMAGINATION PEOPLE!* He looks away and when he looks back, he says, "She's coming. I don't know if I can deal with seeing her a second time. And besides, she's got Dylan now. Face it Em, we're over. I'll stay until they get here but then we're out of here. Understand?"

"I understand. Thanks for staying though. And you know, maybe it won't be so bad. I mean, uh...yeah, I'm just gonna go now." I quickly stand up and walk away. I don't know what to say. My thoughts turn back to my vision. Half an hour exactly.

Max's POV

It was about twenty minutes later when Iggy suddenly yelled out, "There it is! I know it! It's the mountain from my dream." And without hesitation he rocketed off towards it. Also without hesitation, we rocketed after him. Only ten minutes away from our destination.

Emily's POV

I could see them coming with my raptor vision. I fixed my eyes on the boy in front. Iggy, the voice had said. His name was Iggy. I felt my heart catch in my ribs as the late afternoon sun lit up his hair a bright gold. His wings were cream colored and it was beautiful to watch them arch so powerfully. I shook my head. What the heck? I didn't even know the kid yet and was already watching him like a hawk? What was going on?

Iggy's POV

We landed about ten minutes later. Somehow my wings seemed to know where to go. We landed silently one by one. I could tell we were in the mouth of a cave. And in the cave were people. I heard Max suck in a breath and felt Dylan tense next to her. I knew it was Fang's Group. That's when I heard a voice above me ask in a voice that could freeze fire, "Who are you and why are you here?"

Emily's POV

They landed those six and I could really see now who Fang mentioned so many times. The flock. Judging by Fang's descriptions, I could tell who was who. But my eyes only sought out Iggy. It was him who the voice signaled out. So I wanted to take a good look at him. Hmm...not half bad. Seriously, he was kind of hot even. But I closed my eyes and when I opened them, they charged the air with energy. I asked, "Who are you and why are you here?"

The little corn-silk blond, Gazzy, looked at me with this drooley dopey expression and said, "I like her." I then felt eyes on me and turned to see Iggy. He was staring..."staring" at me with this weird look on his face. "You're Emily, right?"

"Yes. And you must be Iggy. The pyro-bomb-building-sarcastic-comic-relief-giving-s ensitive-horrible-joke-telling-sweet one."

He opened and closed his mouth, speechless. I was good at doing that, making someone speechless.

"Uh..."

"And so talkative too."

I cooly walked past him and stood next to my brother. Both groups were staring at the other with looks of anger, hurt, sadness, rage, contempt, and suspicion. This was going to be a long night.


	4. Iggy's New Life Chapter 4

Max's POV

I stared at the girl with contempt. Who the hell was this chick? She looked like she was part of the Fang Gang except she looked just like him...wait. _She looked just like him!_ Except for one thing; her eyes. Where his were so dark they were almost black hers were a bright emerald green. They looked like shards of emeralds had chipped off into them. It couldn't be but..._did Fang have a sister?!_

Emily's POV

From the look on Max's face I figured she already discovered the truth so it was no use trying to use a cover story.  
"Yes, I'm Fang's sister. You must be his old flock."

"We are," Max said.

"Huh." This was kind of awkward. I turned to Fang. He was glaring at Dylan.  
"Fang. _Fang_." He looked up. "Can I speak with you over not here?" He shot one last glare at Dylan and followed.

"Ok, so-"

"FANG! How could you not tell them about me? They didn't know you had a sister? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Em, I didn't...I mean when they kept you at the school...I don't know I thought...well I don't know what I thought. I'm sorry."

I shook my head in disgust. "I'll deal with this later." I turned on my heal and walked back to where the two groups were, eyeing each other. Max was glaring at Max 2. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Iggy. He was the blind one...Hmm. I could do something about that.

Max's POV

Emily had come back and was walking towards us. She looked around at everyone and sat down on the ground. We all stared at her.

"Well? We're not all gonna stand around all day are we? Sit down will ya?"

We sat. I cleared my throat. "So, Emily. Tell us a little about yourself."

She shrugged. "What information would you like to know?"

"Well, how about why you're living here. You know instead of with the flock? Why didn't Jeb rescue you too?"

She laughed and then abruptly stopped. "Max. I was kept at the school for a reason. I'm only 97% human and 2% avian. I have one percent that's different from all of you. And that one percent puts me in great danger. I'm the most tracked experiment ever made."

"Why? And what's your other one percent?"

She paused before saying, "My other one percent is healing powers. I can cure anything. And that's why those wackjob scientists want me so much. They want me to destroy the world."

"Destroy the world? You're not gonna help them are you?!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Of course not! I wouldn't help those boneheaded idiots do anything! I plan to help Max on her mission to save it. Besides, it makes little sense for me to destroy the world when they gave me healing powers."

"Oh, yeah. So how do your healing powers work exactly?" Angel asked.

Emily grimaced. "They're...a part of me. Literally. My tears have the healing powers. If I want to heal something, I'd need to cry to do that."

Our eyebrows shot up. "That's...interesting," Gazzy said fascinated.

"It is, but I heal fast. The size of the injury depends on how many tears I need to cry.

She then turned to Iggy. "Aren't you blind?" she asked.

He seemed taken aback but nodded and said, "Y-yes. Can you heal blindness?" he asked hesitantly.

She laughed again and said, "Of course! That's easy. It only takes one tear in each eye and you'll be able to see again."

We all jumped up.

"Oh, my GOD! Are you serious?! All this time we were trying to find ways to get Iggys' eyesight back that didn't involve evil bribes from wack-job scientists and you were there the whole time?! Totally NOT FAIR," Nudge exclaimed.

"Well, I'm here now aren't I? Come here Iggy, I'll get your eyesight back."

He looked so relieved and happy that something stirred within me. Something like...affection?


	5. Iggy's New Life Chapter 5

Emily's POV

Iggy walked over to me as if in a dream. Well, probably to him this seemed like one. He stopped about a foot away and said, "So what do I do now?"

"Well, you kind of need to um, lie down. I need the tears to fall into your eyes."

"Oh, of course." He lay down. I crouched behind his head and leaned over his face. This was kind awkward.

"Ok, Iggy you need to just keep your eyes open. Now, this'll only take a second." I closed my eyes and thought of the memory I used every time I had to heal someone. My worst and saddest memory ever. It never failed to bring tears to my eyes. When I felt them coming, I quickly leaned close to Iggy's eyes and let them fall.

_plop_ one done.

_plop_ and done. I sat up and waited. Everyone seemed to inch closer and crowded around Iggy. He sat up slowly and blinked a couple of times. Max and her flock gathered around him. Slowly, he looked around and then his gaze fell on Max.

"Max? Max! Max, I can see! I CAN SEE!"

Everyone cheered and hugged Iggy and celebrated him getting his sight back. I smiled to myself. This was one of the perks to having awesome healing powers. I turned to go get Fang and try and convince him not to go when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to look into Iggy's pale blue and very _sightful_ eyes.

"Emily." His voice sent chills, good ones, down my spine. "I can't thank you enough. I don't even know where to begin. I've dreamed of getting my sight back for so long," his voice caught and he had to swallow before continuing. "You got me my sight back. There are no words to tell you how grateful I am."

Before I could say anything he pulled me into a huge hug. I was a little surprised but...he was a good hugger. Before I even realized what I was doing I had my arms around him and was hugging him back. We pulled back just enough to look into each other's eyes. His were brimming with gratitude, happiness, and something else...

"You're welcome," I whispered.


	6. Iggy's New Life Chapter 6

Iggy's POV

Oh. My. Frikin. God. I could actually see! I couldn't stop staring at everyone. They were exactly how I'd picture them in my mind. But I couldn't stop staring at Emily. After all, she was the one who gave me my sight back. We kept catching each other's glances and then looking away. I just couldn't seem to stop! I shook my head. There was definitely something up.

Emily's POV

"Please, Fang! You've GOT to stay! Can't you see how much you mean to her?"

"And can't you see that by staying I'd put her in too much danger? I'd put all of them in too much danger! Besides, she's got Dylan now."

Sometimes guys needed a telling off. This was one of those times.

"Fang, you listen to me. Max needs you. The flock needs you. You guys have been in danger your whole life! What could possibly make you think-"

"Emily!"

"What?!"

"You're right! We have been in danger our whole lives! God, how could I have been so stupid? I let that idiot get to me! I need to go to Max. Where is she?"  
"She's out flying with Iggy and the rest of the flock. But Fang, what about-"

"No time now I need to go tell her!"

He took off from the mouth of the cave and went to look for Max. I shook my head. _What about your new group, Fang? What's going to happen to them?_

Dylan's POV

This sucked! It totally sucked! Max always gets what she wanted and I was always trampled into the dust. Didn't anyone care about my feelings at all?

Maya's (Max2) POV

This sucked! Why did Max have to come back? It wasn't fair! She had Dylan! I had no one! When Fang asked me to join his group, I felt wanted. Like I had a purpose. Now she was back and Fang had already jumped out into the afternoon sky to tell her he was coming back? Did none of us matter to him anymore? Didn't I matter to anyone?

Dylan's POV

I stormed my way over to the back of the cave to be alone but instead I found Maya, Max's clone, already there. Oh, well. She looked pretty angry too so I figured she wouldn't mind me there either. She glanced at me and nodded then moved over so I could sit too. I sat. After a few minutes of saying nothing, I started a conversation.

"So, why are you mad?"

"What makes you think I'm mad?"

"Well, for one thing you're clutching a rock and that can't exactly feel too great."

"I am not-" she looked down. She unclenched her fist and the rock fell to the floor. She sighed. "It's just that when Fang asked me to join his group, I felt wanted. No one's ever really paid much attention to the clone of Maximum Ride. It sucks to be someone's clone."

"Tell me about it," I said wistfully.

"I had almost forgotten you were a clone too."

We looked at each other with a new understanding. Then a thought struck me.

"We both know that Max hates me right? And we also know that Fang really wants to come back. So...where does that leave us?"  
"Rejected and outcasts?"

"No. It leaves us with a choice! We can either stay with our groups and be miserable or we can let Fang come back to the flock and I'll go with you guys." I had no idea what she would say about my idea but she seemed to be thinking about it. Then suddenly she smiled.

"I think that sounds like a great idea."

We just sat there smiling at each other. We both didn't deserve to be unwanted and outcasts in our own groups. We had found a solution.


	7. Iggy's New Life Chapter 7

Iggy's POV

I was out flying with the flock enjoying everything I was seeing when suddenly I heard a voice calling. I turned around and saw, (_sooo sooo awesome!)_ that it was Fang. He was flying straight towards Max and calling out her name. We all stopped and hovered in the air until he got here. He had eyes only for Max and when he was close enough he called out, "Max! Max I'm staying! I'm staying!" Max looked bewildered and started to say something but Fang rammed right into her and they spiraled towards earth.

"I KNEW he'd come back!" Nudge stated.  
"I knew it first; I can read his mind!" Angel said proudly.

"Well, he was an idiot for leaving in the first place," Gazzy said.

"I thought he'd never get it through his thick skull," I mused.

Max's POV

We heard Fang calling out to us and turned around. It almost sounded like he was saying...

"Max I'm staying! I'm staying!"

I started to say _whaa?_ but then he rammed right into me, which would've been fine had we been _standing on the ground instead of a couple thousand feet in the air!_ He kissed me while we were falling! It was the most exhilarating kiss I've ever had. I had enough thought left to tuck my wings in and he wrapped his arms around me as we fell towards earth. We broke apart and he grinned at me and let me go with a good couple hundred feet to go. I snapped out my wings and flew up to meet him.  
"What do you mean you're staying? You can't possibly mean-"  
"That's exactly what I mean, Max. I was wrong to have left and I'm staying. _Forever." _

"Are you serious?! What makes you change your mind? Not that I'm complaining."

He smiled and said, "Because Emily made me realize what an idiot I was. We've been in danger our whole lives! My being here doesn't make it any less dangerous. And...I have a feeling Dylan and Maya will come up with some sort of plan."

"What makes you think that?"

"Angel read their minds. Now, can we just land and kiss already?"  
I laughed and we flew to a giant oak tree and, well, kissed.

Iggy's POV

Well. That turned out all right. I turned to the others and said, "Why don't we leave these two love birds alone, if ya'll know what I mean. Wink wink. C'mon, let's get back and see what the others have planned. I'm guessing they know what's going on."

"Yeah, Dylan's going with Maya and Fang's old gang. I read their minds," Angel said confidently.  
"Yaaay!" Gaz cheered. "Everything's back to normal!"

_Almost,_ I thought. I was planning on asking Emily to join the flock. I hoped she would accept. She was just..._special_. I didn't know how to explain it but I felt like...we were made for each other. All I could do was hope she felt it too.

Emily's POV

I scanned the horizon for the returnig flock. Dylan and Maya were with Fang's old group, _I guess I could call it Maya's group now,_ and discussing where they would head to next. They told me they would stay to say goodbye but then they would be off. I know this is mean but I thought to myself the sooner the better. Suddenly 4 black spots appeared in the sky, silhouetted against the orange-pink sky. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Iggy in the front. I was so happy that I could help with his eyesight. I leaned against the side of the mouth of the cave and waited.

Iggy's POV

When I saw Emily waiting at the mouth of the cave I poured on the speed. I could see she was watching me because I was watching her watching me. If you didn't get that sentence the first time, you'd better re-read it. I landed and she walked over to me.

"Welcome back. Did you enjoy your flight, now that you can see?"

"There is so much I can say about that but right now, and I think I speak for the whole flock when I ask this...Emily. Will you join the flock?"

Emily's POV

I was speechless for a minute. I wanted to I really did. But how to accept...

"Emily?" Iggy asked.

"What?"  
"Just say yes," he said with a coy smile.

"Yes." Iggy beamed at me and we hugged.

Fang's POV

We flew back to the flock with silly smiles still on our faces. I could see that Max was practically brimming with happiness.

Everyone gathered around us when we landed but they parted to let Dylan and Maya come through. We regarded each other politely.

"Max, Fang. We just wanted to tell you that it's ok for you to be together now. We've got a plan that will work for all of us," Maya said.

"Yes, I know that Fang's coming back so where would that leave me? Nowhere. But I thought hey, if Fang's coming back to the flock, why don't I take his spot with his old group? Maya agreed totally," Dylan said with a smile at Maya.

"So, I guess this is good-bye. For the immediate future." Maya looked at each one of us and smiled.

"Thank you, Max for the time I spent in the flock. Even if the majority of the time I was being ignored," Dylan looked a bit sheepish.

"Well...um." Max started. "You're welcome, I guess."

"Well, we're off! C ya, Fang."

"C ya, Maya."

They nodded at each other and looked at their group. Then, they took off down the mountain.

"Bye!"

"C ya!"  
"Keep in touch!"

I looked at Max.

"Well, that was unexpected."

She laughed and said, "Yep. It was."


	8. Iggy's New Life Chapter 8

Emily's POV

Everyone was asleep. We were planning on heading out tomorrow morning but I just couldn't fall asleep. So I went to the mouth of the cave swinging one leg off the edge, one arm resting on my other knee. I had my head leaned against the cool rock staring at the full moon when I heard a noise behind me. I turned to see Iggy standing there.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey." He seemed unsure of what to do now so I patted the ground next to me and motioned for him to sit. Once he sat down I asked him, "So, what made you get up? I doubt it was because you couldn't sleep."

"No, it was because I...well, I wanted to see the full moon. And the stars. They're beautiful." Then he scoffed. "I bet that sounds awfully corny doesn't it?"

"No! No, not at all. I mean, you were blind." I looked at him.

He smiled and said, "Yeah, I guess I kind of want to take everything in. Thank you, again, by the way."

"It was really no problem. I don't know why Fang didn't bring you to me sooner. He's kind of mental that way."

Iggy laughed at that and said, "Man do I know."

After our laughter died an awkward silence fell over us and we cleared our throats and looked at the moon.

"So..." I said.

"So..." He repeated.

"So we're headed to New York City tomorrow. I've never been out of Arizona. Have you ever been to New York City? That's a stupid question, I'm sure you guys travel everywhere."

"Well, we do get around a lot. We've been to Europe and Africa and many states."

"Wow, Europe sounds so far away."

"It is a beast of a flight but...It's awesome. And to answer your question yes. We've been to New York City before when we were rescuing Angel from those crazy scientists. We got makeovers there." He chuckled at the memory.

"I can only imagine what that would've looked like."

"Yeah, it was pretty fun though."

After a few more minutes of silence I just HAD to find a way to break the tension. So, naturally, I challenged him to a flying contest.

"Are you a fast flyer?" I asked him.

"I would call myself fast. Why do you ask?" He looked at me and I saw a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Oh, ya know...just because I am the fastest flyer in bird kid history. Not that there's much of it but...no one can beat me in a race."

"What about Max with her turbo speed?"

Crap. "Except her."

"I bet I can beat you," Iggy said standing up.

"Ok, we'll race to that oak tree and back. Ready, one, two...THREE!"

We jumped off the cliff and soared out into the night. I was a good foot ahead of him and looked back to laugh at him. Big mistake. Instead, when I turned my head, I rammed right into a pine tree branch. Crap.

"HA take that suckaaaaaaah!" I heard Iggy yell as he sped past me.

I swore under my breath and muttered _who put this here?_ and poured on the speed. Now Iggy was halfway to the oak tree and I was waaay behind. I focused with all my might on the tree and was going faster than I ever had before. Soon I almost caught up to Iggy. He reached the oak tree 5 seconds before I did. But, unlike him, I felt a breeze coming from behind me and I used that to my advantage. I blew past him and even had time to smile and wave before speeding towards the cave entrance. I was barely even breathing that hard when he landed not even 3 seconds after me.

"Darn! I thought I was gonna win! Why couldn't that wind have come when I was in the lead?!"  
"I told you, no one, except for Max, can beat me." I smirked at him.

"I would just call it dumb luck," he said before grinning evilly and before I knew what was going on he rushed at me, scooped me up, and walked over to the edge of the cave.

"Iggy, what the hell are you doing?!"

He leaned in close and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me but instead he whispered, "Get your wings ready." and _threw me over the edge._

Now, I can fly. But it still surprises most people when they're thrown over a cliff. Or is it just me? Needless to say, I whipped out my wings and sailed upward on an updraft and saw Iggy was circling above me. I rushed at him and yelled, "Oh, you're in for it now!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" he answered and flew off into the mountains. So, of course I followed him. I kept him in my sight the whole time so I was really surprised when suddenly he vanished! If it's possible to skid when you're in the air, then I'll tell you that I skidded. Bewildered, I looked around when something shot up from behind me and grabbed me around the waist.

My first instinct was to kick and fight but before I could, a voice, a very _familiar_ voice spoke.

"I now deem you my prisoner. You cannot escape me! And just for the heck of it I'll add in a MWAHAHAHA!"

I turned my head and saw Iggy grinning at me. I beamed back and we started laughing. I tucked my wings in a bit so they weren't so mushed between us and enjoyed being in Iggy's arms.

Iggy's POV

All too soon, it was time to head back to the cave. Reluctantly, I let her go and she whipped out her beautiful wings. I've never seen wings like hers EVER. Not even on normal birds. Her wings were exactly like Fang's except for the silver streaks running through them. She flew across the full moon and it took my breath away.

When we landed back at the cave we realized we were exhausted. I sat back down where I was before and this time I wasn't alone. Emily came with me and sat next to me. But that wasn't good enough. I moved closer to her and put my arm around her. She laid her head on my chest and I could swear she sighed. I smiled to myself. I think I was falling in love...


	9. Iggy's New Life Chapter 9

Max's POV

My internal alarm woke me up around oh, not-night-but-early-morning-gray-sky-coldness time. I yawned and looked around at my flock. Of course I knew where Fang was, Nudge and Angel were huddled together and Iggy was...wait. Iggy's arm was around Emily and she was curled up against his chest. I felt Fang wake and silently I got his attention and pointed to Iggy and Emily. He raised his eyebrows and mouthed 'woah'.

_I know!_ I mouthed back.

I walked over to Iggy and gently shook him awake.

"Huh, waa?" He mumbled and looked up.

"Ok, what's up with you and Emily?" I asked.

He looked down at her then back up at me. "I don't know, it's just...I've never felt this way before."

I opened my mouth to say something when Emily stirred and sat up.

"Mornin'," Iggy said.

"Good morning." Emily smiled at us and went to the back of the cave and disappeared behind a giant rock.

We all looked at each other then followed her. We walked around the boulder to find ourselves in an adjacent smaller cave with stalactites hanging from the ceiling and stalagmites reaching up from the ground. The walls were alive with sparkling quartz that reflected off the pool of water where Emily was kneeling. There was a tiny waterfall coming from a hole in the wall and a creek running out of the pool. In short the place was gorgeous.

"Woah," Fang said.

"Emily, this place is-"

"Like it?" She asked. "It's my favorite spot to come and relax."

"It's amazing," Iggy said in wonder. I'm sure he was taking the time to look around, now that he could enjoy seeing it.

"You wanna meet my pet?" Emily asked.

"You have a pet?" Fang asked incredulous.

"Of course, brother. I'll call her out."

She whistled a shrill piercing whistle and waited. I wasn't so sure I could deal with another pet. Not after Total. But when I saw what her pet was, my mouth dropped. It was a hawk. A beautiful Red Tailed Hawk. It's feathers were like Nudge's wings, sort of a tawny chocolaty brown but with fawn coloring lower. It's tail was a gorgeous russet color, almost like a fox's pelt. It was the largest Red Tailed Hawk I've ever seen. It was almost as big as a bald eagle!

"A hawk?!" Fang yelled at her.  
"What? Ethne's a good hawk. And besides, she's more than any normal hawk. Aren't you, Ethne?"

"If that's what you think then yes," Ethne spoke in a precise and clear voice. A talking hawk. Nothing should surprise me anymore.

By this time Nudge and Angel were in the cave and we were all staring at Ethne in amazement.

"Emily, may I have a word with you, please?" Fang asked in a clipped tone.

"Fine."

Fang's POV

I took her back outside to the bigger cave and raised my eyebrows at her.

"Fang, I know you think that we can't take Ethne with us but honestly, how is she going to be any different than Total? I mean, he's a talking _dog_ so what's wrong with a talking hawk?"

"It's a wild animal!"

"It, I like that. Why don't you just put a hood and jesses on me too while you're at it?" Ehtne tossed her head. Emily gave me a look. I rolled my eyes. This was out of my hands.

"Em, Max has the last say. All right?"

"I'm not leaving her here, Fang. Besides, I'm not your little sister. We're twins! You can't tell me what to do."

"I'm getting Max."

"I know what she's gonna say."

"Save it, Em!"

Max's POV

While Fang was out with Emily saying God knows what, the rest of us were seriously wigging out. I mean, a talking dog is one thing but a talking hawk? What's next; a talking elephant?

They came back in and we turned around. Fang had a stormy air about him an Emily was looking frustrated.

"Max, Ethne's not staying is she?"

"Well, why not? You let Total stay. And Ethne seems to be pretty tame."  
"It's not the same!"

"She's staying," I said to Emily. "Now, can we please leave for New York City before something comes after us?"

We took off into the morning sky and headed for New York. A talking hawk. Seriously with a life like mine who needs cafine?


	10. Iggy's New Life Chapter 10

Emily's POV

We were in New York City. It was amazing! I had never been in a city before and just couldn't help staring at everything we came across. Like the streetside vendors selling food and hats and so many other things! I loved all the lights and hustle and bustle of the city. Even if it was waaay too noisy. Hey, I've lived in a cave most of my life, I'm not used to noise. We passed through Times Square and noticed a giant flashing sign that read:

COME TO THE HALLOWEEN MASQUERADE BALL

LOCATED AT THE METROPOLITAN MUSEUM OF ART

1000 5th AVENUE

October 31st 7:30-midnight

DON'T FORGET YOUR MASK!

Immediately Angel and Nudge made Bambi eyes at Max and she, rather helplessly, gave a pleading look at Fang as if to say, _you know I can't say no to the Bambi eyes DO SOMTHING!_ He just shrugged and gave her a look; _it's your call, you're the leader._

I leaned over and whispered to Iggy, "I'll bet you five bucks she's gonna say yes."

He gave me a wry smile and whispered back, "Normally I would but unfortunately I agree completely with you so there's no bet. We'll save that for some other time."

Max got our attention and said, "All right, now listen. The Ball's tonight at seven-thirty so we'll split up and go find costumes. We'll meet at the ball inside whatever room it's going to be in all right? Now scram! See you guys later!"

"I told you she'd give in," I said to Iggy as he walked past. I could hear him laughing as the guys walked towards the nearest costume store.

We went to a dress store first because Angel wanted to be a, well, an angel and Nudge wanted to be a fairy. As soon as we walked into the store Angel ran straight to a pink dress.

"Max, Max, Max isn't it so pretty?"

"Well, I guess. But aren't angels white?"

"I'll be a pink angel."

"Angel, if you put wings with that dress you'll look like a fairy."

"Which is MY costume, by the way," Nudge said pointedly.

Angel pouted but put the dress back and we continued our search. Max went with Angel and I went with Nudge.

About an hour later, (and around twelve trips to the dressing rooms) we came out of the store with a pretty white dress with a white sequined mask, white wings and a halo for Angel, and a black sequined mask with dark blue lace, a turquoise dress, and black and turquoise wings for nudge. There were also these black lacey sleeve things that looked awesome with it. Now, for our costumes...

"I think you should be an ice queen, Max," Nudge said.

"Yeah, I'll go as myself," she said. I snickered and Max smiled at me.

"Well, I think Emily should go a peacock," Angel said with confidence.

"A peacock?! No way! I'd sooner go as a...a black cat or something than a peacock." A peacock. Was she crazy?

"Well, you could get a green dress to match your eyes and we can get a blue feathered mask with peacock feathers on it. After all, it is a masquerade ball."

Huh. Well that did sound kind of cool. I looked at Max.

"Well, I'll go as the ice queen thing if you go as a peacock."

"All right. Deal."

So back to the dress shop we went and came out with two more dresses, two more masks, and other things. Max's dress was absolutely beautiful! It was white silky material with a filmy layer over it that flowed behind her her when she walked. It was sprinkled with silver streaks and also had rhinestones embedded in it too. It was stunning. Her mask was white with rhinestones and Nudge and Angel forced her to get a tiara. Max of course protested firmly but they held their ground. The tiara was silver with little teardrop shaped crystal like things. Max hated it.

My dress was cool to the touch and smooth. It was a very pretty shade of sea green blending in to a darker blue near the bottom. The top was a halter. I got the mask Angel said I should get and all together it looked great. When I came out of the dressing room to find Max, there was this guy around my age who said, "Hey sweet thing. Are you taken?" Needless to say he was on his back before he could say uh-oh. By the time we reached the Metropolitan Museum of Art it was 7:00. We quickly ran into the bathrooms and changed. When we came out there was a whole crowd of people pouring in through the doors. We merged and Max and I each took one of the younger kids' hands so we could stay together.

Inside, the ballroom was spectacular. The decorations were so amazing! The chandeliers were draped in cobwebs and there were hundreds of candles everywhere. The DJ stand was covered in cobwebs and fake skeletons and strings of shrunken heads were in almost every corner. Angel and Nudge were so excited.

"All right," Max said. "We'll wait for the guys at that table. They'll be able to see us."

We sat down for a few minutes when this guy dressed as Dracula with a black and red mask asked Max to dance. She seemed hesitant then asked us, "Do you think Fang would mind?" The Dracula dude tapped her shoulder and lifted a corner of his mask and winked. It was Fang. Max smiled and took his hand.

One down, 3 to go.

Nudge and Angel got up and danced together when a favorite song came on and I was left sitting at the table alone feeling pretty low. Stupid peacock costume. But what to my wondering eyes should appear? But a guy in a wizard costume making his way towards me. Crap. _Iggy, where are you,_ I thought.

"Would you like to dance?" The guy asked.

"Ah, I would but I'm meeting someone here."

"I have a feeling he won't mind," the guy said and took my hand and, unwillingly, led me to the dance floor. _Any time would be nice, Iggy._

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, time for some loose music," the DJ announced.  
The love songs? Already? Where the heck was Iggy! I didn't want to dance with some stranger!

Too late. Just then, the song, Come Away with me, by Norah Jones came on. The wizard guy pulled me in and I put my foot down.

"Look, buddy. I'm here with someone; I really want to dance this dance with-"

"Emily. It's me," he interrupted.

"Iggy?!" I whispered, surprised.

He lifted his mask and I saw his familiar pale blue eyes sparkling with laughter. I lifted my mask too and smiled. Then we danced.

This was truly a magical night.


	11. Iggy's New Life Chapter 11

Emily's POV

Max and Fang went out to get us booked into a hotel while the rest of us waited in Central Park. There were still a lot of people there even though it was night so we tried to find a more secluded spot. We stopped under some willow trees and found some benches there. Perfect. After the ball Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and I had changed back into more comfortable clothing but Nudge and Angel wanted to stay in their costumes for a bit. I can understand that. I glanced around for other people then whistled for Ethne. She came swooping down and landed on a nearby branch.

"It's about time. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever call me," She said.

"No, we would never forget you," Angel said and reached out to stroke her feathers.

"Ahhh, that's nice. A little to the left...there. Aaahhhh." Ethne tilted her head and leaned closer to Angel. Nudge and Gazzy came over and stroked her too.

"So Em, did you dance with anyone?" Gazzy asked.

Iggy and I glanced at each other and, not wanting to ignore Gazzy, I said "Uh, yeah I did."

"Was he cute?" Nudge asked. Crap. How on earth would I answer this?

"Uh...yeah, he was kinda cute." NO! I did NOT just say that!

Iggy raised his eyebrows at me. I shot him a look.

"What's going on with you guys?" Nudge asked.

"Oooh! I know!" Angel announced. I clamped my hand over her mouth.  
"So, who wants to play the silent game?"

Max's POV

Fang and I booked all seven of us in a shabby little hotel where shady deals were going on in every room. It wasn't the Marriott Hotel but hey, it was a place where we could shower and rest up. We went to find the others. Central Park's huge but I knew they'd wait in a spot where not many people would go. There was a clump of willow trees growing near a stream. Fang and I looked at each other and nodded. We flew down and landed in front of them. I parted the leafy droopy branches and we found the flock, and Ethne, waiting on some benches.

"Max! Did you guys find a hotel?" Gaz asked.

"Yep. It's not that far from here."  
"Great, I'm beat!" Nudge said.

"We got 2 rooms one for the guys and one for the girls," Fang told them.

"Cool. Let's go!" Iggy said.

We took off for the hotel. I was tired and ready for a good night's sleep.

In just forty-five minutes we were in our pajamas, had done three loads of laundry at the self pay laundry mat, and had taken showers. Most of us, anyway. We let the younger ones shower first and they were on the beds watching T.V., their wings out behind them. I had yet to take a shower as did Fang, Iggy and Emily. I was bringing in the third load of laundry and dumped it on the other bed and pushed some over to Fang.  
"After this you can take a shower first."  
"No, you can. It's been a long day. I can wait."  
"Thanks. So what's the plan for tomorrow?"  
"Don't know, I'm thinking we need to find out more about the Doomsday Group. We have to stop them somehow."

"I know. I know, but we'll work on that tomorrow. Right now, I'm gonna take an hour long shower and by that time I'll probably have an idea of some sort all right?"

"An hour long shower? Don't forget I need some hot water too."

"Hmm...I'll try to keep that in mind."

I closed the bathroom door and enjoyed the hot steamy water. I'll be out in an hour...or two...

Emily's POV

I had finished taking a shower in the girl's room and was in my pajamas trying to get the knots out of my hair. I was muttering curses to it and threatening to rip it out when Ethne said, "You know, some of us actually want to get some sleep."

"Sorry, but if you know of a better way to untangle my hair let me know."

"Try using a comb not a brush. And go in the other room if you're going to mutter curses to your hair." She tucked her head back under her wing and I went into the other room. You may be wondering how on earth I got Ethne in here. Well, it's kinda helpful to have a mind controlling seven year old along. Let's just say the hotel managers think Ethne's a stuffed animal.

Back in the guy's room Max was out of the shower and was folding the laundry. The only one missing was Fang so I was guessing that's who was in the shower now. I sat and began helping Max fold.

"Do you know what we're going to do tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Not quite yet, I was hoping to track down the Doomsday Group and find out who the 'One Light' is once and for all. But that's too far to hope for at this point."

"Well, the last you heard of the Doomsday Group was back in France right? I think that's there we should start."

"Hmm. I guess that's the best thing to do. All right. We'll stay tomorrow yet, to stock up on supplies, then we're headed to France!"  
"France? Again? Yeeeeesss! I love France! Oh, my gosh I can't wait to get the other stuff I couldn't last time. Omgggg!" Nudge was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Can we go back to the Eiffel Tower again? Please Max?" Angel begged.

"We're haven't even left yet and you're already begging to go places?"

"Well, Max-" Gazzy started to say something but was interrupted by Iggy.

"Hey Gazzy come check this out. I think you're gonna love it. The rest of you can watch too if you want."

Iggy was using the laptop and had this video from youtube up. The title was...Everybody poops. Why is my life not normal? We gathered around to watch.

/kQTW7Pd1vqc - Black Eyed Peas Everybody Poops

"Oh, my God..." Nudge said with her eyebrows raised.

"This is hilarious!" Gazzy exclaimed. "I need to learn this song!"  
"Oh, no you don't!" Max said. "Not after Weird Al's Constipation Song."

"Iggy where did you find this?" I asked him.

"I was looking up the Black Eyed Peas and I found this. Oh, look, there's one of Miley Cyrus too! And Rebecca Black!"

"There's one of Michael Buble too," I pointed out.

"CLICK ON THEM!" Gazzy was shaking Iggy's shoulders.

"All right, all right! Which one first?"

"The Miley Cyrus one." _Click_.

/ii5IUihNuno -Miley Cyrus Black Umbrella

"This is crazy! Whoever does these is an absolute genius! I must meet them." Nudge stated.

"Wow, windmills?" Angel asked.

Just then Fang spoke. "Extra Lemon in my diet Snapple; what?"

We jumped. None of us had heard him come in. He was so quiet.

"Iggy found these awesome videos! Come watch with us!" Gazzy said.

Fang came and sat next to Max. When it was over, Iggy clicked on the Rebecca Black one.

/1GaKaGwch0U - Rebecca Black Gang Fight

"Pleasant Nazis?" I asked.

"I have no idea. Did she just say chicken to thaw?" Iggy said.

"My friend is bombed by the way! I need to remember that one," Gazzy mumbled.

"Next video!" I said when this was over. Iggy clicked on Michael Buble's vid.

/YjaZNYSt7o0 - Michael Buble Russian Unicorn

"Take it off and bite your tongue." Max laughed.

"I wanna shave that mustache!" Nudge said.

By this time everyone was laughing even Fang.

"You come up with the best stuff." I said to Iggy.

"What can I say, it's a gift!"


	12. Iggy's New Life Chapter 12

Emily's POV

It was the middle of the night and we were all sleeping. I was right in the middle of a dream when suddenly I jackknifed into a sitting position. My head was pounding with pain and I rolled onto the floor. I heard a moaning sound; me. My eyes were shut tight but tears were seeping through. I had only one coherent thought. _Oh, God oh, God make it sotpStopSTOP!_ I very dimly heard Max telling Nudge to get the others but then more bright blinding pain came shooting through my whole body. I shook with pain and curled in the fetal position. It seemed like I wasn't in control of what was happening. I heard the others but was unable to form a sentence. The best I could do was cry out in pain. What the hell was happening to me?!

Max's POV

I was in a deep sleep when suddenly I heard a thump and then someone started crying out. I jumped up and flipped the light switch. Emily was on the floor moaning and holding her head. Oh, God was she getting a voice in her head too?! I ran over to Nudge and shook her awake.

"Whaa? What's goin on?" She blinked sleepily. Then she heard the moaning and looked over my shoulder.

"Oh, my God what's wrong with Em?!" She threw off the covers and ran to her,

"I have no idea but you go get the others. Hurry!"

She ran off and pounded on the door of the guy's room. I hurried back over to Emily. Angel had heard and woken up and was now kneeling next to her.

"Can you pick up on any of her thoughts?" I asked.

"Yes, but I don't think you want me saying them out loud."

"Is that all she's thinking? Nothing like what was happening to me when I was getting the voice in my head?"

"No, she's not getting a voice in her head. I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Oh, my God Emily!" Fang rushed over to her and took her hand. "Emily! Emily! Oh, God please let her be all right. Emily answer me!"  
"Em! What the hell don't just stand there _do something_!" Iggy yelled furiously.

"Well what can we do? We have no idea what's going on!" I snapped.

"Hold on, something's happening. And I think you may want to stand back." Angel said, hovering in the air.  
We all jumped up and joined her, looking anxiously down at Emily.

She moaned and suddenly began to change. Her body became longer and black fur spread along her body. Her hands and feet turned into paws with sharp deadly looking claws and a _tail_ grew from behind. She had turned into a black panther. A black panther with _wings._

Fang's POV

"My God...my sister's a shapeshifter!"

We all had our mouths open and were staring at her in amazement and horror. Iggy was the only one who wasn't. Instead, he was looking at her with concern and worry. He was the first to fly down and slowly creep closer to her. I landed next because well after all she was my sister. We cautiously crept towards her. When she opened her eyes we jumped back a bit. But then she _spoke_.

"F-fang? Iggy? What's going on? What happened?" She tried to sit up like a human would then caught sight of her new panther body. To say the least she flipped out.

"OHMYGOD! What happened? I'm a panther! I'm a cat! I have a _tail!_ Oh, God oh God oh God. She stood up and realized she had wings too.

"Oh, great I'm a _flying talking panther_ like that'll go unnoticed! Change me back! Change me back!" She wailed.

"Emily, calm down! We'll change you back, just...just _calm down_." I said. I motioned for the others to come down. Max sat the younger ones on the bed and came over to us.

"What should we do?" She asked.

"I don't know, I doubt she knows either." I said. I looked at Iggy. "Keep her calm. Max come with me."

We went into the bathroom and closed the door.

"What should we do? How did she even change in the first place?" Max asked.

"How should I know?"  
"You're her brother!"

"Well, I haven't seen her in years!" We were both looking frustrated when suddenly Max looked up. Her face showed she had an idea.

"Fang, you weren't there when Iggy and Ella were like brainwashed or something. I told you about that right?"  
"Yeah but what does that have to do with-"

"Get Nudge and Angel in here. _Now!_"

I went and got Nudge and Angel and watched over Emily. Whatever it was that Max had thought of it had better work.

Max's POV

"Ok, guys remember when Iggy and Ella were in that trance by the Doomsday Group?"

"Yeah. So you're saying if we stick Em in the bathtub with cold water it might make her shift back?" Nudge asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. So we need to get her in the bathtub. FANG! IGGY! BRING HER IN HERE!" I yelled out to them. They came in; Emily was walking between Fang and Iggy. They each had a hand on her back. If panthers can look miserable, then Emily sure did.

"Ok, Em? We need you to get in the bathtub ok?" I asked gently.

"Ok." She was still in shock. Once she got in, I turned on the cold water, as cold as it could get, and we waited. Eventually it got so cold in the bathroom that we all were shivering. But it seemed to be working! Her tail disappeared and slowly her panther fur was shrinking and her paws turned back into hands and feet. Last to change was her cat face. But in the end we had a very wet, cold, miserable fifteen year old girl.

"Someone get her a towel. Hurry!" I ordered. Gazzy handed me a towel and I wrapped it over her shoulders and helped her out of the tub. Luckily, she was still in her clothes after she shifted. Iggy and Fang immediately came over to her and hugged her.

"Are you ok? Jeez sis you almost gave me a heart attack!" Fang hugged her again and stepped back for Iggy.

"Em? You all right? You really scared us there." He hugged her too and kissed her head.

"I-I don't know w-what happened. I'll explain everything later. I'm j-just c-c-cold." She said, shivering so hard she could hardly walk. I led her over to the couch and pulled the cover off one of the beds. She curled up in the cover and looked out at us.

"I-Iggy..." She said, unable to say more because she was shaking too hard.

"I'm here Em. I'm here." He took her hand reassuringly. "It'll be all right. It's fine. I promise."

Nudge turned the T.V. on for her and we sat around waiting for her to warm up. I looked at Fang. His usually stoic face was tense with worry. Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy were doing their best to help, bless them. Angel brought a cup of tea, Nudge was in the bathroom drying the floors and Gazzy was telling Ethne what had happened. That's right. Ethne would want to know.

I met Iggy's and Fang's eyes and our faces had the same expression. _WTH?_


	13. Iggy's New Life Chapter 13

Emily's POV

"So...how are you doing?" Iggy asked sometime later.

"How am I doing? I just shifted into a panther and back, how do you think I'm doing?"

He looked away and bit his lip. Now I felt guilty.

"I'm sorry. It's just a little freaky, you know? I mean it's not every day you turn into a panther."

"Well, maybe you'll get used to it. I bet you'll be able to shift by will. I really don't know how these things work. But, you know I'll be there for you right? Um, I mean, uh..."  
I decided to help him out. I leaned in and kissed him. He was surprised for a second but only for a second. He put his arms around me and drew me closer. Mmm, he was a good kisser. He pulled back just enough so he could whisper, "I love you Emily."

"I love you too."

Fang's POV

My sister was a shape shifter. What on earth had those wack-job scientists done to her? I was so angry that if I came across a whitecoat right now I would commit cold blooded murder. Ok, maybe not but he would wish he was dead. Max and I had taken the kids to central park to give Iggy and Em some privacy. We were sitting on a bench watching Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel feed some ducks in a pond.

"What are we going to do? I don't think there's a cure. She's probably just going to have to accept the fact that she's a shape shifter," Max said.

"I don't think there's much we can do. I mean, we can try to figure out what caused her to shift but I think we should focus more on the Doomsday Group and finding out who this One Light guy is."

"You're right. She'll get used to it. Just as long as she doesn't shift in the middle of the streets of Paris."

"Yeah. Speaking of Paris, maybe we should get back to the hotel. You know, because it was your idea to leave for France tomorrow," I told her pointedly.

"Yeah, I'll go get the kids." She walked off and I tried, unsuccessfully, not to stare. Stupid hormones.

Emily's POV

I fell asleep in Iggy's arms on the couch. I only woke up because I heard Max and Fang come back with the kids. I pretended to be asleep.

Max's POV

"Max, look." Fang said pointing to Iggy and Em.  
"Aww that's so sweet."

"Dude, this is so going online," Gazzy said mischievously.

"Cut that out, it is not." Angel scolded.

"Omg, Iggy totally deserves someone!" Nudge gushed.

"Ok, off to bed. We have a long flight tomorrow. France remember?" I said.

"Oh, ok. Night Max! Night Fang! Night...the rest!" Gazzy sped off toward the guy's room and jumped into bed.

"The rest, what are we chopped liver?" Angel grumbled.

"I know right?" Nudge said following her to the girl's room.

I shook my head. "Well, night Fang. See ya tomorrow."

"Max, wait." His voice was soft and sent shivers down my spine. I turned around. He walked over to me and pulled me to him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Now, for those of you who know me, you know I hate emotions. Hate anything to do with showing my feelings. But I felt I needed to say Those Three Words to him. The last time I said them was in Dr. Scary's lab of horrors when I thought he was dying. And that's not a good excuse to say Those Three Words. So I said them. Nothing else is needed to be said.

The One Light's POV

"Oh, great one, the plan is in motion. In just a few weeks, the grown-ups will be terminated," servant 1 said. I didn't take the trouble to learn all their names. I had more important things to think about.

"Excellent. Soon, very soon, the grown-ups will get what they deserve. Now, go. Spread the news. The One Light will lead all the kids of the world into a brighter future."

"All hail the One Light!"

"He has the vision!"

"One Light! One Light!"

Yes, oh, yes. I was the One Light. Their only hope for salvation. Nothing could stop me now.


	14. Iggy's New Life Chapter 14

Iggy's POV

We were a couple thousand feet in the air and I was enjoying every second of it. I couldn't believe what I was missing when I was blind. I couldn't stop taking everything in, the clouds, the sun's rays shining through them, the wind in my face; it was the best feeling in the world. Angel was practicing the moves the hawks had taught us, Fang and Max were in the lead, Nudge and Gazzy were arguing about whether a spit ball would hit a person's head from this far up, and Em and I...well...I looked over at her. She was so beautiful with her jet black hair flying out behind her and the sun glinting off the silver streaks in her wings. She caught my glance and smiled.

"Hey, you lovebirds! We're stoppin at McHeart-Attack if you're interested," Max called over.

"Yeah, ok." We landed like 5 minutes later in some trees. Then we calmly walked out with _Me? Wings? Nah_ expressions on our faces. Inside we waited in line.

Max's POV

"Ok, so who wants what?" I asked.

"I'll go first!" Gazzy offered. "O.K. I would like 2 sausage, egg, and cheese McGriddles, 2 hashbrowns, a medium orange juice, and a water bottle, please."

The cashier looked him up and down, frowning skeptically. We were used to this by now, but still.

"He eats a _lot_! In fact, they all do!" I said. The cashier just nodded. Hey, who are they to critisize when they got more money? Nudge was next to order.

"I'll have the Big Breakfast, one of those cinnamon container things, a fruit and yogurt parfait, a hash brown, an orange juice, and a bottle of water."

"Whoa, you suddenly turning health conscious on me?" She just smiled.

Smart kids, they were. We always ordered water for the go.

After Nudge, Iggy went.

"Give me two orders of hot cakes with sausage, two hashbrowns, a cinnamon box thing, an orange juice, and a water bottle."

Then Em ordered. "I'll have two yogurt parfaits, a ham egg and cheese McMuffin, a hash brown, an orange juice, and a bottle of water."

I went next.

"I'll have two sausage, egg, and cheese McMuffins, a hashbrown, a fruit and yougurt parfait, an orange juice, and a water bottle."

Okay, so I got the yogurt pargait. So what? Angel went next. A very deceiving name, but oh, well. I wondered if she would ever be my little girl ever again.

"Um, O.k. I'll have the hot cakes and sausage, two of them, a cinnamon roll, two cookies, one chocolate chip, one sugar, a fruit and yogurt parfait, a hashbrown, an orange juice, and a water bottle."

"Um, Angel? What are the cookies for? You can't eat them for breakfast." Even _I_ knew that cookies for breakfast was a good thing.

"They're for Total and Akila."

"Oh, well, it's nice of you to think of them." She beamed at me and my heart swelled. Deep down inside, I knew she was still my little girl.

Fang was last to order.

"I'll just have two cinnamon things, a coffee, a Ham, egg, and cheese, McMuffin, an orange juice, and a water bottle."

"Will that be _all_?" The cashier asked.

"Yeah." I said. The cashier just shook his head. He still looked skeptical, but that didn't matter to him. Only the money mattered.

"Your bill is $48.90."

Wow, prices just get higher and higher don't they? While I was paying, the flock pushed two tables together. Now we had enough seats for everyone. The food came pretty fast. I went to go get it and brought it back to the table. Fang helped carry the trays. (We had 3 trays)

"O.k. everyone! Once we get done eating, I suggest you go and use the bathroom here because right after this, we head for France!

We arrived sometime in the evening. Em and I were looking for a hotel on the outskirts of Paris. Finally around eight-something, we found one. It was relatively cheap. Well, as cheap as hotels in France go.

"Ok, so we found a hotel. What about dinner? I'm not sure where to take them. I don't want to go somewhere too expensive."

"I have an idea. Why don't we let the kids decide? I mean, within reason. But I think they'd really like that," Em suggested.

"Hmm, yeah! That sounds like a good idea. Let's go back and tell them." We brought a brochure back with us for them to pick a place to eat.

As we thought, they were excited.

"Ooh, Max look at this!" Angel pointed to a place called A Taste of Paris. It looked dang expensive.

"Sweetie, I think that this is too expensive. I'm sorry honey. Maybe some other time. You know, when we're millionaires."

"Ok."  
"Max, what about this?" Gazzy asked. He showed me a place called The Eifffel Tower cafe. It too, looked expensive.

"Gazzy, same thing I said to Angel. It's too much. Besides, it's right next to the Eiffel Tower, that's gotta be really pricey. Next."

"Oh oh Max I have the perfect place!" Nudge exclaimed. I looked at what she was showing me and FINALLY! It was in our budget. It was a street cafe called La Salle de Jardin which we looked up on Google Translate was called The Garden Room. It was a place that served stuff like soup and sandwiches. Perfect.  
"Great, that's perfect, Nudge! Ok, that's at the next stop. Hope everyone brought their appetites!" That brought a round of chuckles. We were always hungry. _We're coming to stop you, Doomsday Group. Right after we eat. And get a good night's sleep. And shower. Soon...eventually._


	15. Iggy's New Life Chapter 15

**Ok, at this point I suppose I should make a disclaimer (since everyone else seems to be doing it) haha. I do not own Maximum Ride or any of JP's characters. But how cool would that be! Iggy would be all mine...erm, anyway enjoy! :) **

Derek's POV

I was hiding in the bushes with the rest of my group. Our task was to find the bird kids and capture their newest addition to their flock. The girl called Emily. I didn't understand why her and not their leader but I would never dare go against the One Light's order. I remember the conversation quite clearly.

"You must go find those bird kids! They'll destroy everything!" He had said.

"Yes, your greatness. Which one shall I target?"

"The new girl. Emily. I want you to bring her to me alive. I wish to have her on our side."

"Sir, if I may, why her? Wouldn't it make more sense for us to target the leader, Maximum?"

"You dare defy _me?_ I am the One Light! You will not go against my wishes. Do you want this world saved or not?"

"Y-yes, Your Greatness. B-but-"

"OUT! And bring Emily back to me, _alive._ Do you understand?"

"Yes."  
"Good. Now go! I put my trust in you. After all, you are my brother."

"_Psst! Derek!_" One of my group members whispered.

"What?"  
"Should we move in now?"

I looked up at their hotel rooms. Eveything was still and dark.

"Yes."

Everyone in my division looked eager and excited. We were on our quest to save the world.

We moved in swiftly and silently. When we came into the lobby, a member of our group, Evan, reached out his hand in a _stop_ position and hit the person on night duty. As in with his invisible stun ray enhancement. He slumped over and we stepped by.

"They're on the fifth floor room one-eleven. You know what to do." They took out their containers of sleeping gas. I took out a screwdriver and opened op an air vent leading into their room. Quickly, we each poured a bit into the air vent and when the last person was done, we sealed it back up.

"Now we wait."

The sleeping gas became effective almost instantly and in just fifteen minutes we had the new girl, unconscious and stuffed in a body bag, over our shoulders and were heading back to the One Light's headquarters. My older brother was going to be so proud.

Max's POV

I woke up to a pounding on my door and people frantically calling my name. Groggy still, I got up and opened the door.

"Max! Emily's gone! She's been kidnapped! We have to go! We have to go and-"

"Iggy, what do you mean she's gone? She was right here in the room with us no one could have-"

"Yes they could." All heads swiveled towards Ethne, Em's pet hawk. Did I mention she could talk?

"What do you mean?" Fang asked.

"I saw it happen. I went out for a night fly and when I came back I saw these people in the room. I decided to watch what they were doing. Then they grabbed Emily and stuffed her in a body bag. I tried to help but then they grabbed me and threw me outside and shut the window. I flew around and was watching the entrance for them to come out and they drove off in a black van. I followed them and I know where she is."

"Well why didn't you wake us up?!" Iggy yelled.

"I couldn't! They put sleeping gas through your air vents! You were out cold."

Fang and Iggy both had the same expression on their faces. After all, Em was Iggy's girlfriend and Fang's twin. And my friend. We all looked at each other.

"Well, why are we just standing here? Let's go get her!" Angel looked around at us irrediculous.

I nodded. "Let's fly!"

Iggy's POV

We followed Ethne over into Belgium. She took us to an enormous forest with dense pines. She angled downward and disappeared among the spiky needles. A few seconds later we landed.

"She's this way. They took her to a secret facility. It's this way. And be careful. There's a fence with dogs-Rottweilers and pitbulls, guarding it."

Anxiously we followed and kept a look out. Oh, Em if you're in there we're coming. Hang on a little while longer.

"The fence is just through these trees. I have to take off otherwise I'll alert the dogs. Don't worry. I'll be watching for you. Hurry. And try to come back without getting a limb blown off, please."

I smiled at her. "We'll try." She nodded and took to the skies. Lucky her.

"Ok so what's the plan?" Gazzy asked.

"Right now, just try not to become dog food," Max said.

"That's kind of obvious how about once we get inside?" Fang said impatiently.

"Uh, how bout just knock unconscious anyone we come across?" She said sharply.

"Fine by me. Let's move!" Nudge said.

We each chose a tree to hide behind. Luckily the wind was blowing their scent to _us_ instead of the other way around. Cautiously we peeked around our tree and saw

nothing.

There were no dogs. Only dog houses and chains. And blood. Lots of blood.

We all sucked in a breath at the same time. I bet we all had the same thought: _please don't let this be Emily's blood._ Then Angel spoke.

"It's too old to be hers. It's stained not fresh." Simultaniously we breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are there cameras?" Fang asked.

"I don't think so," Max said looking around.

"The door wouldn't be unguarded, would it?" Nudge asked, skeptical.

"I don't think so. That wouldn't make any sense," I said.

"Let's just get this over with." Angel stood up and casting glances up at the windows, walked down the pathway to the door. She turned the handle and opened it.


	16. Iggy's New Life Chapter 16

Max's POV

Angel opened the door and we all crowded around behind her. There was nobody there. My curiosity got the better of me and I stepped inside. Immediatley lights came on and we all jumped back. When nobody came whaling down on us with various methods of bloodlust, we stepped inside and looked around. We were in a hallway. Just a plain white hallway with a carpet on the wooden floor leading down and forked at the end. I turned to Angel.

"Can you pick anything up? Can you find Em?"

"I'm trying and it seems like all of them are upstairs. Yeah, they're all upstairs in a big conference room. And Max?"  
She turned to me and her face had a scared look to it. "It feels like the minds I tried to contact in the Place de Concord last week. It's the One Light. They've all been corrupted by the One Light. And also, he's in there. And his thoughts are really evil."  
My blood instantly froze. "Ok, first thing's first, we need to find Em. Can you tell us where she is?"  
"Uh-huh, she's in a cage at the end of this hallway to the left. There's only one person guarding the door."  
"Easy enough, let's go free my sister!" Fang said. We all slapped high fives and ran as quietly and quickly as we could.

The One Light's POV

"Sir, they've located the girl. Should we call for backup?" A servent asked. I turned my gaze down at her and she flinched. Everyone did at my glance.

"No. Let them find her and release her. Then go get them and bring them to me. I wish to deal with them myself."

"Very well, sir."

Emily's POV

I was curled up on the cold hard stone bench in my cell. Yes, sadly they threw me in an actual prison cell. The only thing there was that stone bench. And rats. Lots of rats. I absolutley HATED HATED HATED rats. They could come and go as they pleased because they could fit through the bars. I was stuck on this bench because I was afraid to touch the ground in case I stepped on one. _Oh, Max, Fang, Iggy! Where are you guys?_ I tried to keep from looking out the bars because in the cell across from mine, there was a skeleton. When I first came to from the stupid sleeping gas, my first sight was that skeleton staring at me with it's dark sunken eye sockets. I shuddered and inched closer to the wall. I closed my eyes. If I tried hard enough I could almost hear their voices...

"Em! Emily! Where are you?" It was Fang. I sighed and put my head in my arms. Just another episode of me hearing things.  
"Emily! Answer us! It's Iggy! We're here. Where are you" My head snapped up and, ignoring the skeleton, I went to the bars of my cell and looked down the passageway. Flashlight beams! It really was them!

"I'm here! In here! Iggy! Fang! Max!" I heard them run to me and within no time Iggy had grabbed the keys, unlocked the door and took me in his arms.

"Iggy! You came! You all came. Fang! Oh, it was terrible! Absolutley terrible. They're doing horrible things, Max. We've got to stop them!"  
"Shh, it's all right. We'll stop them. We just needed to get you out first. Ethne's waiting outside," Fang said hugging her.

"Ethne came? She escaped? Oh, thank God! How'd you even find me anyway?"  
"Ethne told us and Angel led us to you," Nudge said.

"I really hate to end this reunion but someone's coming," Iggy alerted us. As soon as the words were out of his mouth the door crashed to the ground and before we knew what was happening, we were gagged, had our hands and feet tied with rope, and were being carried upstairs. We blilnked in the sudden light and tried, unsuccessfully, to loosen our bonds.

"Don't even think about it," the guy carrying Max said.

"Yeah, we're taking you to the One Light," Iggy's capturer said.

"He wants to have a word with you seven," Fang's person added.

We all cast each other glances. _The One LIght._

Fang's POV

They dumped us in the conference room Angel had told us about and were pulled roughly on the table. There must have been over a hundred people in that room that was how big it was. The people at the table were probably part of the One Light's inner circle. And at the head of the table, raised on a platform was; _a kid? _ Ok, maybe not a kid exactly but he was definitley around seventeen or eighteen.

"Hello. I am the One Light."

"Hi. I'm your common sense which you've _obviously lost seventeen years ago!"_ Leave it to Max to make a joke in the face of death. Literally. Then some dude at the table punched her.

"How dare you talk to the One Light like that!"

I lunged at him but another person grabbed me and held me down.

The One Light looked down on us with a disgusted expression on his face. "If you're quite through, I have some information to tell you." He looked up at the people in the room. "Leave. Let me speak to them alone. Except you, Derek. You stay here."

"Of course."

When the last person had left, The One Light turned to us.

"Now, you may be wondering why I lured you here. I shall tell you. Derek, roll the clip."

"Certainly." He closed the shades with a remote and turned on the plasma screen mounted on the wall. We watched a video of horrible things. Oil spills in oceans, marine life dying, coral reefs once bright and beautiful decaying, air polution in huge cities like Mexico City, the poor starving people in Africa and all over the middle East, wars, fighting, killing, blood everywhere, trash that littered the highways, ruining the beautiful countryside. Then the clip ended and The One Light spoke.

"Now do you see why all the humans must die? This is what they are doing! We must destroy them and only then will we have hope for a new beginning. I will be the one to lead you all to salvation! And we want you on our side."

"Woah woah woah woah, wait a second here," Max said. "You want _us_ to join you in a mass homicide? I don't think so buddy! We are not going to join you no matter what! What you're doing is evil and corrupted and-"

"I know it may seem evil in your eyes, Max but come here."

"Oh, no, I am going no where _near_-"

"_Maximum Ride come to me!"_

"Yes, sir." She obediently came to him. I looked horrified at the rest of the flock.

"Max, NO!" Em yelled.

"It's all right, Em. Everything will be fine. All we have to do is kill the humans."

We all looked at each other horrified. This guy was more powerful than we could ever have imagined.


	17. Iggy's New Life Chapter 17

The One Light's POV

I always had the power to make a person believe anything. Even as a child I'd been able to convince my parents of anything. It made it all the more fun to kill them. You can imagine how easy it was for me to take over Maximum RIde's fragile mind. It was how I convinced everyone that my plan was the only hope for the world to be saved. I let my control drop from Max's mind and motioned to Derek.

"Take these seven to the prison cell. The big one."

"Yes, your greatness."

Max's POV

Fang gathered me into his arms and held me close.  
"Was it bad?"

"Fang, it was horrible! It was nothing like being taken over by Angel. It was more like...like a fog had clouded my brain and I forgot about everything. Fang, he is the most dangerous person we've ever encountered."

"Max, we-"

We were suddenly picked up again by our same capturers and taken out of the room. Derek walked next to us and said,

"You will remain in your cell until the One Light decides what to do with you."

"Derek, surley you must know that this is wrong!"

"What do you mean? I am the One Light's brother. The only one he doesn't have to use his powers on because he knows I have his full support."

"Do you honetly think that killing all the humans is what will save the world? Not all humans are bad! You said so yourself, you're the only one he doesn't have to use his powers on. You still have a brain. You can still think for yourself. You don't have to listen to him."

Before I could even react, he punched me so hard I saw stars. Man, I didn't know a thirteen year old could punch so hard!

"Don't you _dare_ disrespect my brother! He's the one who took care of me my whole life! Can't you see? I _have_ to obey him. I must. Or else he'll kill me too."

His face was a mask of misery. For once, I was speechless.

We were at the cell and were roughly thrown in. They chained our feet to the wall before they untied our ropes.

"Go. I will guard them. Tell my brother that they are secured and will not escape."

"Yes, sir." They walked back up the stairs and disappeared.

"Derek, please! Tell me what you mean? He'll kill you too? Who else did he kill?"

"Forget it! I've said enough already. If I say anything more he'll know and he'll kill me too."

"Who else did he kill? Derek, who else?!"

He paused deciding then said in a quiet voice, "Our parents."

We all sat shocked on the floor of the cell and stared at him through the bars.  
"I was only four. He was eight. Even then his powers were so strong that they had my mom and dad believing he was just playing with them. They were smiling even as the knife went through their hearts."

"That's horrible! How can we stop him?" Em asked.

"Shh! Don't say it too loud! He'll hear you! And even if I did want to stop him, he's my brother and he'd know something was up. Besides, he was the one who raised me after he killed our parents."

"That's the thing, he _murdered_ your parents! Shouldn't that mean something?" Iggy asked.

Derek had a stricken look to his face. "I know! I know. But I don't want to die! I know what he's doing is wrong and terribly evil but I don't know how to stop it and I really don't want to die!"

Fang and I looked at each other. Then we turned to Angel.

"Angel can help," I said.

"What?" Derek and Angel asked at the same time.

"Angel, you can read the One Light's mind and tell us what his weakness is. Then Derek can be our inside spy or something and carry out the plan."

"Oh, no I can't do that!" Derek said.

"Why not? You just said that you knew what he was doing was wrong." Nudge pointed out.  
"Yes, I know but you don't understand the strength of his power. He _will_ kill me and I want to live! I want to live!"

"Shh, it's going to be ok. You won't die, we promise. We have a plan all right? It's going to be fine. I'll read his mind and tell you guys what his weakness is and then we'll do whatever it takes to destroy him. And no matter what, we're all in this together," Angel said confidently. I held my hand, palm down, out and the rest of them one by one put theirs on top. We all looked to Derek and he smiled and put his hand out too.

"We're all in this together. Let's do this thing!" I said.


	18. Iggy's New Life Chapter 18

Iggy's POV

Over the next couple of days we spent the time gathering whatever information we could. Angel was almost constantly reading the One Light's mind and telling us some shocking and disturbing things. But the rest of us couldn't do anything until we learned of his weakness. Then one day about a week later, Angel bolted upright and exclaimed, "I got it!"

We all rushed over and anxiously hovered around her.

"I learned the One Light's weakness!" She said. Her eyes were shining with excitement.

"Derek, come here! Angel did it!" Max whisiper-yelled.

"Really? That's great!" He said hurrying over.

"Well, tell us already! The suspense is killing me!" Gazzy said impatiently.

"The One Light's weakness is...bees!" Angel looked around waiting for our reactions.

"Bees?" Nudge spoke first. "I thought it'd be much more elaborate."

"We should be lucky it's sort of easy. If it would've been he's allergic to peanuts or something it would have been much harder," Em said.

"Well, how are we going to get the bees in here? It's not like there's a handy-dandy magic vortex where all you have to do is reach in and pull out a bees' nest."

"Then what do you suggest we do, Iggy?" Fang asked. "We know what the One Light's weakness is now but we don't know how to go about destroying him."

"I could help with that," Derek offered hesitantly.

"You could? How?!" Nudge asked.

Derek smiled. "I have a plan.

The Next Day Derek's POV

I woke up early. Today was the day. Show time folks!

Max's POV

We were all pacing anxiously around the cellar floor. Yesterday, Derek had shown us a secret passageway outside. The plan was, when we heard the signal, we would sneak out and head for our meeting place; the tallest pine tree in the forest. There was a bees' nest in it. Angel would tell them not to hurt us or Derek but to attack the One Light. Hopefully, if our plan worked, the One Light would die of Anaphylactic shock and we'd all be free! Now, for those of you who know me, you know I'm no killer. But when it comes to extreme sircumstanses like, oh say _a total mass homicide of the human race_ I want that bad-boy out! I thought this situation qualified. If it didn't work, let's just say we'd be better off slitting our own throats right now. So here's hoping!

Suddenly, there was a huge crash and a clanging of pots and pans. Our signal! I nodded to my determined flock and we took off. It felt so so incredible to be able to stretch our wings again! We aimed for the huge pine and within a couple minutes we were there. It really wasn't hard to find the bees' nest either. It was at the perfect location! Just about nine and a half feet above the ground. Angel was already at work convincing the bees not to hurt any of us. So now, we wait. Which you know, I'm _so_ good at.

Derek's POV

The plan was working! My brother always goes out for walks in the mornings and always passes the huge pine tree. It was foolproof! Soa, this morning, I offered to go with him. He agreed and now we were standing underneath the pine tree.

I needed an excuse to stay a little longer so I faked a cramp.

"Aaugh!" I cried and fell to the ground.

"Derek! What's wrong? What happened?" My brother came running over and knelt down beside me.

"Cramp...in my leg...hurts _aaarrrggh!_"

"Just hold on, it'll go away. Massage it."

I rubbed my leg and thought hard _Angel, NOW!_ All of a sudden a bees' nest came crashing down through the branches and landed squarley on the One Light's head.

"_AAAHH! Oh, God bees! Aaaaahhhhh!" _

He ran shrieking into the forest and the flock dropped down out of the tree.

"C'mon, we need to follow him," Max said and took off running. We followed. It wasn't hard to find which way my brother had gone. He'd left shreds of clothing on bushes and shrubs. Finally we found him in a ditch, twitching. The bees had all flown away by now but their stingers had left horrible swollen red lumps all over his body. It was terrible! I knelt down beside his head and his eyes focused on me. His last look held anger, betrayal, and..._sorrow?_ before they went dark.

Max's POV

We all watched as The One Light stopped moving and Derek stood up. The look on his face was a mixture of grief and relief. Iggy stepped forward.

"Is he...dead?" He peered at him.

"Yes. The One Light is dead," Derek said. "I'm free. I'm free! We're all free!" Then we were rejoicing and jumping up and down and laughing and crying at the same time. We were free!

_Well done, Max. Your mission is complete. The One Light is dead and the World is saved. You have suceeded our expectations._ The Voice said.

_What? _ I thought. _What do you mean my mission's complete? You mean to say it's over?! Are you serious?_

_Yes. I am. The One Light was the thing that threatened all humanity. By killing him, you completed your mission. Do you remember what I said about keeping you friends close but keep you enemies closer? By learning his weakness, you suceeded in saving everyone. The rest of your life is up to you._

This had to be too good to be true.

_I swear it is not. Your expiration dates have been erased. You will live as long as other people._

_Ok, now I know you're lying._

_No, Max. This was our deal when we first created all of you. If you suceeded in your mission before you expired, your expiration dates would be canceled. No one believed you would make it but you did! Congragulations. I will leave you to enjoy the rest of your life. Good-bye, Max._

_No, wait! Don't go yet! Voice? Hello?_

Silence. The Voice was truly gone. And we had no expiration dates. I couldn't wait to tell the rest of them. We were free forever!


	19. Iggy's New Life Chapter 19

Em's POV

We were back at the flock's old Colorado house in the mountains. We were all dazed from the recent turn of events and still were in shock. Gathered in the living room were the following, Max and Fang on a couch, me and Iggy on the other one, Gazzy, Nudge and Angel on beanbags on the floor, Dr. Martinez, Ella, and Jeb were sitting in armchairs, and Total and Akila were there too. And Ethne. I whistled for her after The One Light's death. She was waiting nearby, worried sick about us. I smiled at her as I stroked her feathers.

"So, what happens now?" Nudge asked. "I mean, are we still going to be chased? Do we still have to hide?"

"No," said Jeb. "You see, once the One Light was destroyed all branches of Itex crumbled, Mr. Chu's corporation failed. Max, all of their minds were under the control of the One Light. You freed everyone. The One Light was a seriously misunderstood child and grew to be the most ruthless enemy we had ever come up against. We could not defeat him because his powers were too strong. That was why we created you. And now he's dead and your expiration date have been cancled. You no longer need to be in hiding, no longer need to be on the run. If you like, this can be your permanent home."

This was so much to take in. I glanced at Iggy and his face showed the same astonishment and disbelief that I was feeling.

"Mom? Can we trust him?" Max asked Dr. Martinez.

"Yes."

She looked back at Jeb. "For the sake of your miserable life you better not be lying."

"I'm not, Max. Do you have a bible?"

"Wha?"

"Nevermind, I'll get one." He got up and a few minutes later he returned with a rather battered looking bible in hand. He put his left hand on it and held up his right. "I solomly swear, under the eyes of God, that I am not lying."

We all looked at each other. I caught Max's eyes and she nodded.

"All right. But if anything and I mean _anything_ comes and tries to kill, capture, gas, or any of the sort, us in the middle of the night you are _so dead_. Do you understand?" she looked hard at Jeb.

"Yes. There is no need to worry about that anymore. You'll see in time."

"That still doesn't answer my question! What do we do now?" Nudge asked again.

"Whatever you want," Jeb replied.

"Max? You're still the leader. What do you want to do?" Gazzy asked.

"Well, ah..." She turned to Jeb, Dr. Martinez, and Ella. "Could you guys...excuse us for a minute. Flock meeting."

"Of course, dear," her mom said ushering Jeb and Ella out. Once the door closed, Max turned back to us.

"Ok, guys. We need to talk this over. If what Jeb says is true and we really are free and don't have expiration dates anymore-"

"Max, we've always wanted a normal life and now we've got it. Why don't we just hang here for a few days and see what happens?" Fang said.

"All right. We'll wait here and after five days if no one comes after us, we'll stay. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't let your guard down. We good?" She stuck her right hand out palm down. Fang was next, then Iggy, me, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and Total and Akila.

"So, I guess we can, oh I don't know go outside and try and refix that old swingset. How does that sound?"

"Great!" Angel said excited.

"Awesome!" said Nudge.

"I get first turn!" Gazzy claimed.

Iggy and I smiled at each other. This was a new beginning. For all of us.


	20. Iggy's New Life Short Story

**Hey guys! This is not an epilogue for Iggy's New Life. It's just another one-shot connected to Iggy's New Life. Hope ya like it! :) I will have an epilogue though. Just keep reading! Thanks! **

Iggy's POV

We were just lounging about on various chairs in the living room. It had been almost three months since we defeated the One Light and no one had attacked us yet. Emily was teaching me how to read. You know, since I was blind but now I'm not. Suddenly, Gazzy spoke.

"Hey guys, you wanna play a game?"

"Ah what game?" Max asked.

"It's a game I learned onlilne. I'll go get it. Be right back." He got up and went to his room. Max looked at me and I shrugged.

"Hey, I don't know everything he does."

Gazzy came scurrying back into the room holding some paper and a pencil. He gave a sheet of paper to me and sat back down with the other.

"Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions ok Ig?"

"Um, sure. What kind of questions?"

"Just some questions." He looked up at me innocently.

"Ah ok. Go ahead."

"First I need you to number your paper from 1-13 ok?"

"All right." I numbered it. "Now what?"

"Now, write down your answers in the order of what you numbered."

"What's this all about?"

"Just go with it Ig. Ok ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good. All right. Name someone who's the opposite gender. Fictional, real, whatever, doesn't matter."

I wrote down Em's name.

"Ok, next."

"Do you need to eat in order to live?"

"Well, duh." I wrote down yes.

"Pick any number 1-100."

"Ok next."

"Write down your favorite fruit."

"Ok. Next."

"A random person. Can't be the same as you put down for number 1."

"Ah ok. Next."

"A random phrase."

"Like, anything?"

"Anything."

"All right." This was weird. Where was he going with this?

"Good. Do you need to drink in order to live?"

"What kind of questions are these?" I was confused.

"Iggy, answer now talk later. A number 1-100."

"Next."

"Another number 1-100."

"Ok."

"A random person. Can't be the same as number 1 or 5."

"Ok. Next."

"Another random phrase."

"All right."

"Which do you like better, twins or triplets?"

"_What?!_"

"Don't worry Ig it's just a game."

"Ok fine. Next.  
" Why do people go to school?"  
"Well, if we didn't we'd know nothing and be stumbling around like drunk monkies in New York City."

"Simplify it please."

"Fine. Now what is this all about?"

"For every question I ask, you have to read out loud what you put on the paper. Okay?"

"Ah, sure."

"Great! Let's begin. Ok number one. Who were you with last night?"

I looked down. And gulped. "Em."

Nudge giggled then quieted down.

I glanced at Em and she raised her eyebrows at me. _You better not have put anything embarrassing down buddy_ her eyes seemed to say.

"Did you kiss?"

This even got Max to snicker.

"Ah, yes," I croaked.

"How many times?" Gazzy swallowed his laughter.

I closed my eyes as I said, "65." _Argh! Why didn't I write down like one or two? Ok, calm down it's just a game._

By this time Angel and Nudge were laughing so hard. I glared at them.

"What did it taste like?" Gazzy asked.

"Cherries," I muttered. Em did a face palm.

"Who'd you tell?" Gazzy choked out.

"Max."

"What'd she say?"

"I love ponies."

Max laughed and even Fang was laughing, head down hands on knees.

"Did you do '_it_'?

"_What?!_"

"Just answer the question, Ig."

"Yes," I mumbled. I couldn't even bear to look at Em.

"How many times?" Gazzy barely got out.

I gritted my teeth as I said, "42."

"_Iggy!_" Fang wheezed. "You did it with Emily 42 times?!"

Max had tears running down her face. Em was looking anywhere but at me.

"How old was she?" Gazzy laughed.

Blushing furiously, I said, "67."

"Aww, I was hoping for 100!" Angel said.

"Who else did you tell?" Gazzy was laughing so hard he, too had tears running down his face.

"Fang."

"What did he say?"

"Follow the butterflies." Fang was howling with laughter.

"And what was the result of your activities?" Gazzy wheezed.

"Twins," I groaned. I glanced over at Emily. Her face was red_. Bright red_.

"And why did you do it?" Gazzy choked out.

"To learn!" I threw down the paper and put my hands over my face. Death would've been great just then.


	21. Iggy's New Life The Proposal

_5 years after defeating the One Light, June 10th_

**This is how Fang and Iggy propose to Max and Emily. The Wedding is another one-shot. Enjoy! :)**

Iggy's POV

I woke up early, nervous, and feeling like I want to _hurl_. Today was the day Fang and I planned on proposing to Max and Em. I too a deap breath and opened my door. I looked around for any sign of the rest of the flock. The coast was clear. I walked across the hall and quietly knocked on Fang's door. He opened it and closed it behind me.

"Dude you ready for this?" I asked.

"Yes and no. I am mad scared. But somethin to take our minds off of it, here look at the ring I got Max." He opened a drawer and took out a black box. Inside was a diamond set in a silver band. And it looked dang expensive. Fang ran the birds of prey and falconer unit in town at the bottom of the mountain. Then he would take his groups up to the top to go birding. He loved it.

"That's awesome! Look at the one I got for Em." I pulled out a blue box and opened it. I had strayed from the traditional diamond ring thing and went with an emerald ring surrounded by diamonds set in a rose gold band.

"Ig that's beautiful Em will love it."

"Thanks. So where're you taking Max?"

"Well, first I'm going to take her to do things she likes all day and then I'm taking her up to the top of the mountain to propose. It's closed on a Sunday but I work there so I have a key."

He half smiled and asked, "So what are you gonna do?"

"Same with the thngs she lkes all day but I booked a band to play the song we danced to at the Halloween Ball in New York City. I'll propose there."

"Cool. I think I hear Max in the kitchen. Good luck Iggy."

"You too, man." We high fived and headed out.

Max's POV

Hmm, what to do for breakfast...Iggy was trying to teach me how to cook something besides cold cereal now that he owned his own restaurant and was head chef. I wanted to surprise everyone wtth a nice breakfast of scrambed eggs, bacon, and toast. I was rooting through the fridge when I heard a noise behind me. I turned to see Fang.

"Morning," he said softly.

"Morning." I went back to my searching when he gently took my hands away and closed the door. I stared at him.  
"I don't think you need to make breakfast today. Nudge has got it."

"But I want to."

Fang stood thinking then said, "You like Iggy's Place don't you? I'll take you there for breakfast."

"But-"

"Just go get dressed and meet me out on the deck ok? Trust me, I have my reasons."

"Ah, ok."

I walked towards my room. Gosh, he wouldn't even let me cook breakfast.

Em's POV

I was in the middle of a dream huddled in my covers when Iggy gently shook me awake.

"Whaa? Iggy? What do you want?" I asked groggily.

"Em, wake up. _Wake up._"

"Ugh I'm awake, I'm awake. What's up?" I sat up.

"I have plans for us today. So get dressed and we're moving out."

"Wha? Wait, Iggy!" But he had already walked out and was down the hall. I shook my head. Confusing much?

Fang's POV

Iggy and I were waiting out on the porch when Em and Max came out. I flashed one last look at Iggy and he took a breath and nodded.

"C'mon, Max I have reservations so we gotta go now. See you guys later tonight then!" I said to Em and Iggy.

"Yep see you," Iggy said.

Iggy's POV

I turned to Em. "So, how about we go to that crepe place you like for breakfast? I mean, if that's what you want to do."

"Well, sure. But I have work to do, Ig. I can't-"

"Em, can't your editing stuff wait? Your deadline's not till July ninth." Em was the editor in chief of the local newspaper.

"Well, I guess. But-"

"No buts. C'mon. Let's go."

_5:30 PM _ Max's POV

Fang had taken me to Iggy's Restaurant for breakfast, the amusement park, then to go swimming in the lake, and now we were eating dinner in a fancy restaruant. He also took me to a dress shop where apparantly I had bought a dress. Turns out Fang had known I loved it, bought it, and had it reserved for this day. But why?

Em's POV

Iggy had done things I liked to do all day long. I asumed Fang did the same with Max. But why? Iggy had taken me to go sailing at the lake, then to go white water river rafting, and then to a dress shop where he had a dress brought out for me. He must have known I loved this particular dress and he had bought it. That was so sweet! And now we were in a fancy restaurant eating dinner. Gosh, wonder what's next on our agenda.

Fang's POV

It was now 6:17 and the sun was starting to set. Perfect. Max and I were flying up to the top of the mountain. Iggy and I had agreed 6:30 was a good time. It was getting close!

Iggy's POV

Em and I were walking down to the park. I had told the band to hide in the willow branches. That was Em's favorite spot in the park. At the end of the road there was a small section of land near the creek with benches and willows. It was nearly time. The band was instructed to start playing our song at 6:30. So. Nervous. I wondered if Fang felt the same...

Max's POV

"Ok, Fang. Why are we up here? I thought this place was closed on a Sunday. And I have to go to work tomorrow!" I was ninth grade biology teacher at the high school. Surprise, surprise.

"Max." Fang looked at me, his dark hair lit up by the setting sun. Then he got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box. Oh. My. God. _No way!_

"Max, the reason why I brought you out here and made you wear that dress today is because I love you and, oh what the hey. Max, will you marry me?"

Em's POV

We were in the park at my favorite spot and I was very confused.

"Iggy what is going on? Why are we here?"

"Just wait, you'll see in about...five seconds."

"Wha-"

Just then music started playing from..._the willow trees?!_

"Ig what-"

"Em. May I have his dance?" He held out his hand. I smiled and took it. Then I realized this wasn't just any song. It was our song. The song we first danced to at the Halloween Ball in New York City.

"You did this?" I asked him.

"For you," he whispered back. I smiled.

"Thank you."

When the song ended Iggy cleared his throat and knelt down on one knee. He pulled out a tiny blue box. I think I gasped but I wasn't sure. He looked up into my eyes.

"Em. I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So I'm just going to cut to the chase and ask. Will you marry me?"

Max's POV

I had to swallow hard two times before I could squeak out a yes.

"Yes. Yes, yes a thousand times yes!" I threw my arms around him and kissed him with everything I had.

He took my left hand and slipped a diamond ring onto it.

"Oh, Fang it's beautiful!" I kissed him again.

"C'mon. Let's go home," he said, taking my hand.

Em's POV

I couldn't help it. I started crying like a big doofus. I tried to speak but couldn't manage a simple yes so I just shook my head so hard I thought it was going to fall off. Luckily, Iggy got the memo and gathered me into his arms. He kissed me gently and slipped a ring onto my left hand. It was emerald with diamonds around it on a rose gold band. I loved it.

"Iggy, it's lovely! Oh, thank you!"  
"It's to match your eyes." He smiled and kissed me again.

"Ready to go home?" He asked.

"Yes."

Max's POV

Em was already waiting for me in our room we shared together.

"Oh, my _God!_ We're getting married in a week!" She exclaimed.

"I know! This is crazy!"

"So," she looked at me. "Your mom, Nudge and Angel want to take us dress shopping tomorrow."

I moaned. "Ugh _dress shopping_."


	22. Iggy's New Life The Wedding

**Ok, here it is! Max, Fang, Iggy, and Emily's wedding :D Thanks so much for reading! **

_Max, Fang, Em, and Iggy are 20._

Max's POV

I woke up to my alarm. At first I wondered why it was going off so early becaus it was summer but then I remembered. I was getting married today! I looked over at Em and she smiled at me.

"Today's the day huh?" She said.

"Yep. I still can't believe it!"

"I know. It sill feels like we're fifteen."

I laughed. "Yes it does. So, I wonder what the guys are doing." Apparantly as wedding rules go, the brides weren't allowed to see the guys until the actual wedding so Em and I were at my mom's house.

"I bet they're still sleeping," she smirked.

"Yeah, it would be just like them wouldn't it?"

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Looks like Nudge and Angel are here early," I said.

"Yeah. Nudge's gonna do our hair and Angel's doing our makeup." They co-owned a beauty salon. And, yes I know Angel's only twelve but c'mon. This is _Angel_ we're talking about here.

We walked out into the living room where mom and Ella were talking to Nudge and Angel. Nudge squealed when she saw us and came barreling into us to give us huge hugs.

"OMG Max, Em you guys are getting married! I am soo excited to do your hair!"

"And I'm doing your makeup! This is so awesome I always knew you and Fang would get married Max! I'm so happy for both of you," Angel exclaimed.

"Now go get dressed you two! We'll be here if you need help," Mom said with a smile.

"Ok, thanks! C'mon, Max!" We dashed to the closet and pulled out our dresses. They were both by Vera Wang.

_Em's dress_

_Max's Dress_

In about three hours we were dressed, had our hair all fixed up by Nudge, and our makeup done by Angel. The limos were waiting in the driveway and my mom handed us our boquets.

_Em's hairstyle and boquet_

_Max's hairstyle and boquet_

"Good luck girls. I'm so proud of you both!" My mom told us.

"Ooh, Max, Em you guys look beautiful!" Ella gushed.

"Thanks to Angel and Nudge," Em looked at them.

"Now get moving! You'll be late!" Mom scolded and ushered us to the waiting limos. I looked at Em. We were both so nervous!

Fang's POV

We were inside the church with Gazzy and the guests were streaming in. Maya and Dylan were among the first along with my old group. Oh yeah, Dylan and Maya had already gotten married last year.

"Dude, when do you think they'll get here?" Iggy asked nervously.

"Soon. Calm down, Ig it'll be fine. I'm nervous too but I'm trying not to show it."

"You're right. We've gotta be cool. Cool, be cool," he muttered to himself. I shook my head. Then we heard someone call out, "They're here! They're here!"

Iggy and I looked at each other. "It's time," I said.

"Yep. Let's do this." We walked out and stood at the end of the isle. The music started and Angel stepped out wearing a white lacey dress tossing handfuls of rose petals like at Total and Akila's wedding. Next came Nudge in a cream colored one holding a boquet of lilies. Then came Gazzy with the rings. And finally came Total, Akila and their three pups carring baskets of lily of the valley. When the music reached it's climax, Max stepped out escorted by her mom. My mouth all but dropped open. She looked stunning. Iggy nudged me and whispered through his grin, "Fang, close your mouth." I shut it. I saw Max trying not to laugh. _So embarrassing._ When she got up to the front her mom hugged her, whispered something, and sat down in her reserved seat next to Ella. I smiled at Max and she smiled back looking up at me. The next fifteen minutes were all a blur until the moment the priest said, "Fang Ride. Do you take Maximum to be your lawful wedded wife? To protect and to care for in sickness and in health?"

"I do."

"And Max, do you take Fang to be your lawful wedded husband? To protect and to care for in sickness and in health?"

"I do."

"Then I hereby pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," he said with a wink at me.

"I know that," I said and swept Max in my arms.

"I love you, Max," I whispered. Then I kissed her. Cheers erupted from the audience and Max and I left the front so Iggy could have his turn. I went to the back to escort Em.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"As I'll ever be," her eyes shone with excitement. We walked down the isle and I hugged her when we got to the front.

"I'm proud of you, sis."

"Thanks, Fang." She smiled at me then looked at Iggy. He was smiling at her with a look of love on his face. I knew she would be in good hands.

Iggy's POV

I couldn't stop staring at Em. She looked so lovely! Fang hugged her and stepped back to stand with Max. Then we did the same as Fang and Max and then the priest said, "I now pronounce you man and wife." And when Em and I kissed, I swear it was magic. The crowd cheered as they had for Fang and Max and we went over to them. Today has got to be the best day of our lives.


	23. Iggy's New Life Epilogue

_10 years later_

Iggy's POV

I paced nervously in the waiting room. I was praying to ever deity I had ever hear of that Em was going to be all right.

"Quit pacing, Ig!" Fang looked up annoyed. "Emily's going to be fine. I know my sister and you know her probably better than me." He was sitting on a couch with his and Max's one year old son Ari. Named after Max's half brother.

"Yeah, easy for you to say you already had to go through this once with Max. Ari turned out fine. What if ours isn't so lucky? What if it as birth defect or something? What if-"

"It's gonna be fine, Ig. Don't worry!" Gazzy, who was now nineteen said.

"Yeah, she's going to be all right," Nudge, twenty-two, reassured.

"Angel, you picking anything up from her?" I looked at her.

"Yeah, but you might not want me saying the stuff out loud." Angel was now seventeen. It was astonishing to me how far we'd come.

Just then Max walked in. I hurried over to her and tried to read the expression on her face.

"What? Is she all right? Tell me!"

"Iggy." I held my breath. "Do you want to meet your daughter?" She was smiling an excited smile or at least that's what I think she was doing because I had already rushed past her and into the room where Em was. The rest of the flok was right behnd me. I turned to Fang and Max. They gave me encouraging smiles. I squared my shoulders and walked to the bed. There she was, looking weary and happy. I gently lay down next to her.

"Em? How you feeling?" I gently kissed her and she looked up and smiled.

"You tell me." She motioned with her head towards the tiny tiny bundle in her arms. I sucked in a breath and gently picked her up. She was the most beautiful little baby I had ever seen. Everything about her was absolutley sweet and lovely. Right down to her small dove-gray wings. She stirred and opened her eyes. They were the most beautiful color ever! A mix of mine and Em's. So blue-green for those of you trying to figure it out. She stared at me with those sea-green eyes and-get this-_smiled_ at me.  
"Em...she smiled at me!" I was so excited.

She laughed. "She knows her daddy's here."  
I handed her back to Em. That was when Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel crowded around to look at her.

"So, Em. Max and Fang are the godparents right?" I asked with a smile.

"Well, no duh Ig. I mean, who else?" I laughed and hugged her.

"What day is it today?" She asked.

"It's October fifteenth."

"Excellent. I was hoping it would be sometime in the fall."

"Why's that?"

"So I could name her Autumn."

"Autumn," I repeated. "Autumn. I love it. Autumn Maxine Ride."

"Perfect. Not exactly Max's name but enough to say she's named after Max. I like it. Hey you guys! Want to hear her name?"

"Oooh ooh, yes!" Angel and Nudge said all excited.

"It's Autumn. Autumn Maxine Ride," Em smiled.

"Aww they named her after you Max! Sort of." Gazzy said.

"It's a beautiful name. Congragulations. To Iggy and Emily!" Max looked down. "And Autumn."

"To Iggy and Emily and Autumn!" The flock cheered. Total, Akila, and even Ethne, Em's hawk, were there.  
Akila barked and Total grinned as he looked proudly down at his own pups. He and Akila had three, a snow white female, a coal black male, and a black and white female.

I leaned in and kissed Em.  
"Well, it looks like our new life has begun." She said with a smile.

"Looks like it has."


End file.
